The toys infiltrate the Clay Pits
This is the scene where the delusional Woody leads the toys to infiltrate the Clay Pits to search for Percy in The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave. toys begin their trip to the Clay Pits Jessie: Sweet Mother Abraham Lincoln! He didn't take the bag! Lasso Woody: Alright, no time to lose. tries to open the door of the truck but can't. He then peeks out of the truck to watch James disappear around the bend Lasso Woody: He's headin' in through the main entrance! back into the truck and gets on Bullseye's back Alright, partners! Buzz and Rex on Bullseye's back Hold on! We're gonna charge through the wall! Rex: Uh, Woody? Lasso Woody: Bullseye Okay, ready, boy? Ride like the wind, Bullseye! doesn't move. Buzz gets off Bullseye's back Buzz Lightyear: What are you, insane, cowboy? We're wasting time! on Rex Stand still, Rex! tries to get the lock keeping the truck door shut open Woody gets off Bullseye Lasso Woody: I-I don't understand it. Bullseye, you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself. Woody accidentally pushes a handle that releases the lock, sending Buzz flying off it to the floor of the truck laughs. Lasso Woody gets out of the truck, makes sure the area is clear, then runs up to rock face and peeks around the corner to see James has disappeared Woody slaps his head Lasso Woody: Darn it! We lost him. other toys join him Slinky: How are we gonna find Percy now? Rex: Maybe if we climbed to the top of the cliff, we'd be able spot him from there. Buzz Lightyear: I don't think that'll work, Rex. The cliffs were made unstable during the storm remember? Woody runs off Hamm: Hey, I know. We could make a totem pole then the toy at the top can point out Percy's whereabouts. Rex: That's a great idea. Hamm: Thank you. Thank you. I take a moment for myself. a whistle gets their attention Lasso Woody: Partners, over here! moves a rock to the left Lasso Woody: Just like you said, Tyrant Lizard King, in the shadows to the left. on Bullseye's back again Okay. Ride like the wind, Bullseye! toys run off into the Clay Pits Lasso Woody: Hyah! Yipee-tai-yay! Ride em, cowboy! Jessie: You know, I think that advertisement went to his head. Woody stops Bullseye and looks around Slinky: Oh, no. Which way now? Lasso Woody: the tunnel that leads into the Clay Pits This way! Buzz Lightyear: What makes you think he came through here? Lasso Woody: Puh-lease. I'm Sheriff Woody. I know the west like the back of my hand. cavern suddenly rumbles around them Lasso Woody: Whoa there, Bullseye! toys stop Jessie: What happened? Why have we stopped? Lasso Woody: The prospector! He knows we're onto him! The cavern! It's collapsing! up Buzz Quick, help me prop up the Space Guy or we're nothing but dust! Buzz Lightyear: Hey! Hey! Put me down, you crazy cowboy! Rex: Hey, guys! It's not the cavern! It's the shaft! toys gaze up at the shaft Lasso Woody: Come on, we've got no time to lose! a rope out of his pocket Everyone! Grab hold! gives the rope to Buzz and puts suction cups on Bullseye's feet and gets on his back. Bullseye starts climbing the wall Rex: Hold on! Hamm: Hey, Woody, why not just take the shaft? Lasso Woody: They'll be expecting that! Woody gets up from the dusty dirt Woody: Man. sees footprints he starts to follow them lead him to the Clay Pits B